Mine Little Pony: MC and MLP One-Shots
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: A bunch of Minecraft and My Little Pony one-shots, rated K to M. PM or review if you have ideas/ships/comments.
1. Author's Note!

Hello everypeoples and welcome to my one-shot collection! You might have noticed by now that I'm a Pegasister and a gamer girl, so I thought it made sense to write some one-shots about both of them! Yeah! I'm going to give them different ratings based on the content, for example, I've thought up a gory scene including Pinkie Pie that will be rated M, so I'll put the rating in the chapter's title and you can skip the ones you don't want. Give me ideas if you've got any, and tell me whether you think fluff should be K+ or T (because I'm confuzzled). Baiii~


	2. Fish (K Plus)

Celestia: And here is the fi-

Discord: *appears*

Celestia: The fir-

Discord: *snaps fingers*

Celestia: THE FIRS-

Discord: *munches popcorn*

Celestia: THE FIRST ONE-SHOT!

Discord: Want some popcorn?

Celestia: NO! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! As you can see, Discord is helping a bit. Well, the definition of 'help' being 'eat popcorn 24/7 and annoy Celestia in various ways'. Anyway, ONWARDS!

* * *

Husky sighed, staring out at the lake.

He had to resist the urge to jump in and swim around like old times.

Maybe he was a fish? He swam like one. And all the others called him a fish.

But he was a Mudkip, an amphibian... right?

Someone sat down next to him, dipping their legs into the water as well.

"Hey," he muttered, turning away from the person.

"Hey," they replied, putting a hand on Husky's shoulder. Turning back, he saw Ty.

Ty smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Husky answered. "Just thinking."

"About...?"

"The past."

"Good or bad?"

Husky smiled a little. "Good."

They turned their attention back to the lake. Ty rested his head on Husky's shoulder.

"I wonder what else is in that lake?" Ty asked to nobody in particular.

Husky grinned. "Why don't we find out?"

He jumped into the water, pulling Ty in as well. Ty yelped and laughed.

"Let's go under quickly," Husky said, diving underwater. Slightly reluctant, Ty followed him and opened his eyes.

He would have gasped, but he was underwater, so he just smiled.

Hundreds of colourful fish, swimming around happily, scales shimmering. The bottom of the lake was soft white sand, and Ty had to resist the urge to dive down deeper and run his hands through it. He looked to his left and saw a smiling Husky.

They swam back to the surface and Husky helped Ty up.

"You know all those fish?" Husky asked.

"Yeah?"

"I grew up here. A single Mudkip amongst all these fish. And I was thinking earlier, could I actually be a fish?"

Ty chuckled softly. "Of course you're a fish."

Husky looked down into the water sadly, but looked up as he felt Ty getting closer.

"But you're _my_ fish," he whispered, kissing Husky on the forehead gently before standing up and leaving.

And Husky was left there, sitting by the lake, with more questions than answers...

* * *

Celestia: A little Huskylox there, mwahahaha. Sorry to all Skylox fans, I promise I will do some Skylox later.

Discord: *snaps fingers* *it starts raining popcorn*

Celestia: -_-


	3. Laugh (M)

Celestia: This is the one I said involved Pinkie Pie. It's kinda short, but what can you do?

Discord: *in a cage* You can LET ME OUT OF HERE.

Celestia: Oh yeah. Thank you firebird for the cage, now I can get on with things without Discord mak- *Discord makes it rain chocolate* WOW. OKAY, NO.

* * *

Pinkie gazed at the bloodied bodies of her friends. Her mouth twisted between a smile and a frown, so she remained emotionless. Her pink hooves were painted crimson.

And she'd _laughed_ while tearing Twilight to pieces. She'd felt no pain.

And she'd _laughed_ while crushing Applejack's organs. She'd felt no remorse.

And she'd _laughed_ while stabbing Rainbow all over. She'd felt no horror.

And she'd _laughed _while ignoring Fluttershy's hopeless cries for mercy. She'd felt no compassion.

And she'd _laughed_ while Rarity tried to shield herself from the demented pony. She'd felt no regret.

But Pinkie just couldn't laugh now for some reason. It felt like something was missing. Something was broken.

Something was_ dead_.

And with a sharp pang, the reality of what she'd just done flooded her. She'd killed her five closest friends, the Elements of Harmony. One element couldn't save Equestria from its imminent fate now.

Why? Why would the sweet, happy, _laughing _Pinkie Pie that everyone knew and loved do that?

She stared at the knife that lay on the floor. Carefully, she picked it up with two hooves and set it firmly on the ground.

And she took her own advice.

And she _laughed for the last time _as she impaled herself on her own weapon.

The next morning, Spike entered the library to see six ponies dead on the ground.

Twilight was torn limb from limb, chunks of violet flesh lying everywhere.

Applejack was slit open and her organs were scattered on the floor.

Rainbow was cut everywhere, bleeding out of each tiny stab.

Fluttershy was killed quickly, right through the heart.

Rarity was barely recognisable, scarred and bleeding all over.

And there was a familiar pink face amongst them, holding the knife that ran clean through her heart.

And her face was set in a smile.

As if she'd died laughing.

_How ironic..._

* * *

Celestia: Discord, I think the readers need some alcohol so they can forget about this image.

Discord: Yeah, no. I'll give them popcorn?

Celestia: Close enough. Go ahead.

Discord: *snaps fingers*

Celestia: Baiii~


	4. My Ty (K Plus)

Celestia: YEAH! I got another review! And now that scene will haunt Nafia7 for the rest of her life! Yay!

Discord: *still in the cage* *throws pies at Celestia*

Celestia: Nuu! Um, so this *dodges pie* is a Skylox *jumps* one-shot, as *avoids pie* you might've seen *steps backwards* from the title. *gets hit by a giant heat-seeking pie*

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Adam yawned as his alarm went off. Why did he even set an alarm? It's not like he was doing anything that day.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

He hit a button on the side, turning it off and rolling out of bed. Adam landed right in front of a piece of paper.

"'Recording with Ty. 11 am.'" he read. Looking up at the alarm, he saw that he had precisely a minute.

Adam yelped and jumped up, hitting the start button on his laptop. He sped around, brushing his teeth in 30 seconds flat and getting dressed at the same time. He raced down the stairs and found a random sandwich, then ran back up to see his computer was ready. Type in the password, hit enter, loading, loading, loading...

Skype. Already logged in, since he didn't log out last night. Open Minecraft, go back to Skype...

Ty was online. Adam called him.

"Hey," Ty mumbled after a short while, half-asleep. "You're early."

"N-no!" Adam stuttered. "We were meant to be recording at eleven. It's eleven on the dot."

"Adam, it's half past ten," Ty said.

"But..." he turned around to glance at the clock, which now said half past ten. "It said it was a minute to eleven when I got up."

"So you rushed for recording with me?" Ty teased.

"No, I-I just don't want to disappoint the fans," he stammered.

Ty waved a hand casually. "I'm_ kidding. _Unless the Skylox rumours are true." Seeing the look on Adam's face, he laughed. "Lighten up, bro. I'm just joking around a bit. We can start recording early if you don't want to disappoint the fans."

"Yeah," Adam said quietly. "Yeah, they'd like that."

_I'd like it, _was what he wanted to say. _I like you._

But he couldn't.

"Let's add Jason," Ty was saying.

"No!" he blurted out. "Uh, I mean, sure, whatever."

"Do you not want Jason in the call?" Ty asked.

"It's fine, whatever."

Ty grinned, but something about it was off. "Is the Truelox getting to you?"

"No."

He dug his nails into his palms. _Yes. I want you to be mine only._

"Come on, you're acting weird. The fangirls will notice," Ty laughed.

"..." _Be my Ty and nobody else's._

"Adam?" he asked quietly.

_My Ty. Nobody else is getting you!_

He closed his eyes. "... I like you, okay?"

Adam felt his cheeks getting redder. "I- You probably hate me now, but-"

"I don't hate you," Ty interrupted him softly. Opening his eyes, Adam saw that Ty was smiling. "In fact, I feel the same way."

_Mine and mine only, forever._

Adam was speechless.

"I want you to be my Sky," Ty said, barely audible.

"And I want you to be my Ty," Adam choked out, barely suppressing a grin.

_"My Ty..."_

* * *

Celestia: That's not the best I could have done, but I'M LAZY YO.

Discord: I'm confused. Who are these people?

Celestia: Different universe.

Discord: That makes sense. ...I don't want it to make sense.

Celestia: Who cares? Bye.


	5. October (M)

Celestia: Wow, I guess I have a thing for M-rated MLP stories.

Discord: Hnnnn *trying and failing to knit something*

Celestia: O...kay? Well, this is based off the song 'September' by TheLivingTombstone so... yeah. But it has a difference.

* * *

_October 1st_

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked worriedly, looking around Ponyville. "Applejack? Rainbow? Pinkie? Rarity? Anypony?"

It was silent. So silent.

The only sound was her hooves hitting the ground, and even that wasn't very loud, what with her being Fluttershy.

And even that made her panic.

Fluttershy considered flying, but one beat of her wings was enough to make her regret it.

_October 2nd_

Yesterday, she'd just gone home as quickly as she could and curled up.

All her animal friends were gone. Even Angel was missing.

Maybe it was something she'd done?

But Fluttershy couldn't think of anything wrong.

Tomorrow, she might try and be brave and have a look around Ponyville again.

_October 3rd_

Fluttershy walked out boldly and saw a spot of blood on the ground.

She resisted the urge to shriek in fright and run back inside.

After all, she was only looking for her friends.

"Nothing bad could happen at all, right?" she asked herself, trotting in the general direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Pushing the barn door open, she peeked inside. "Nothing... bad... AT ALL!"

_October 4th_

Perhaps being brave wasn't such a good thing.

Yesterday, Fluttershy had found all the Apple family piled up in the barn, killed in horrible ways.

Well, not all of them. Applejack wasn't there, or not at first sight, at least.

And hopefully it would be her last sight of something like that.

She was doing this for her friends now... she had to find out what happened.

_October 5th_

Today's destination was Sugarcube Corner. Maybe it would be better?

She walked up the stairs nervously and saw Mr and Mrs Cake seemingly sleeping.

Fluttershy sighed with relief and went to wake them up.

Then she noticed the trail of blood slowly dripping down from their backs.

Pinkie was nowhere to be seen.

_October 6th_

She was still recovering from yesterday.

After visiting Sugarcube Corner, she'd checked Rainbow's home in Cloudsdale, Twilight's tree and Rarity's boutique.

Nothing.

Nothing except other dead ponies.

What was going on?

_October 7th_

Today, she decided to stay home and started to make something to eat when a knife hit the floor beside her.

She turned around and gasped at the sight of six ponies.

Her closest friends, all killed by the monster who stood beside them.

This pony approached her with a maniac grin on her face.

"I'm Duskyrage... Remember it." And Fluttershy screamed.

_October 8th_

Duskyrage had a purple mane, red coat and glittering green eyes.

And those eyes were what haunted all of Ponyville.

She was the one who killed them.

Fluttershy realised, right before dying, that Dusky was something terrible.

_She was a manifestation of her fear._

_So she'd_

_killed_

_them_

_all._

* * *

Celestia: Ehhh... this didn't end quite how I'd have liked it to end, but whatever. If you have a suggestion for how it could have ended while still staying with 'September', review or PM me and I'll edit it in!

Discord: I'm BORED!

Celestia: WE ALL KNOW THAT! Baiii!


	6. Stop (K Plus)

Celestia: Sorry for not updating in ever, school has started for me and I'm drowning in homework. So, everyone's heard of Enderlox, the twisted personality of Ty who isn't meant to be there. But what if it was actually his body in the first place, and Ty was nothing more than a vengeful, annoying voice in his head who took control for good?

* * *

_"Hey, douche."_

Enderlox groaned. "I'm trying to do my maths homework. Leave me alone."

_"Nah. It's too fun teasing you."_

"If I don't get this done-"

_"They'll tell your mummy,"_ Ty said with an audible smirk. _"Hahaha, you're such a wuss. Getting told off isn't the end of the world."_

The ten-year-old's eyes narrowed. "Just get out of my head."

_"As if I'd listen to you. You have no right to boss me around."_

"You're in my head... so yeah, I kind of do."

Ty laughed. _"Go ahead and try and do something to me. Nothing can hurt me."_

He said nothing, just kept scribbling down numbers in his book.

_"Oi!"_

"What do you want?!" Enderlox screeched, slamming his fists down on the table. Hopefully his parents in the next room didn't hear that.

_"Try and hurt me!"_

"It won't work, I know! Now leave me alone!"

_"I wouldn't leave that easily,"_ Ty chuckled. _"I've made a nice little home in your mind."_

Enderlox just growled and picked up his pen once more. He was stopped by a jolt of pain making him yelp and drop it.

_"You can't hurt me. But I can hurt you."_

"Why are you doing this?" the part-dragon boy asked, tears spiking at his eyes.

_"Because it's fun,"_ came the reply, along with another shock to his other arm. _"And you'll never, ever, ever be able to get me back for it. Haha!"_

"Oh, really?" Enderlox asked, snapping his fingers as a grin grew on his face, despite the pain. "Then watch me!"

_"Wha- aaah!"_ Ty jumped as the wings and tail on Enderlox's back vanished. _"What are you doing?!"_

"Remember how you once said you longed for a body of your own?" Enderlox reminded Ty as his claws and horns vanished.

_"What about it?"_ His long fringe swished to the other side, revealing a rust-coloured eye rather than the regular purple.

Enderlox smiled, although Ty couldn't see it anymore. _"Here you go!"_

"What did you do to yourself?!" Ty yelled, throwing his hands up. A thought flickered through his mind - _they were his hands now. _Perhaps this wasn't so bad.

_"My mother told me revenge is bad,"_ Enderlox mused. _"But... no it isn't."_

"You wouldn't." Ty's eyes widened.

_"Ohoho, this will be so much fun,"_ he cackled.

Ty reached up to rip the headphones off his head, and noticed that the purple glow had changed to a neon green one. He also spotted the now-violet wristbands on his arm.

_"Have fun with your new body... Douche."_

* * *

Celestia: BOOM. Kinda short, but tell me in a review if you want more Enderlox like this.

Discord: I liked the evil version of Enderlox better.

Celestia: Nobody cares about your opinion.

Discord: BUT... actually, why don't you let the readers decide? Put #DiscordIsAwesome if you care about my opinion.

Celestia: And put #BlazesRule if you don't. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Ty's Imouto (K)

"Ty! Ty, wait!"

Said person was running through the trees, trying to escape them. Something in his brain convinced him that they were dangerous, and he wasn't meant to know them. Ty wasn't sure he knew them, really. Not any more.

He dashed to a place he knew was safe. Ty could still hear their voices calling him getting further and further away as he leaped through the trees which were getting taller and vines were growing on them and he was so _close_ to his goal as the swamp was near and was he holding his breath? Probably. It didn't matter, she would find him by now if he fainted.

There it was, the little hut in the middle of the swamp, blending in so perfectly with its surroundings that nobody could find it unless they were looking for it. Ty hurried over to it, hearing someone singing from inside it. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door. The singing abruptly stopped and the door swung open.

"Ty!" a girl shrieked with joy, jumping onto him with a hug. "It's been so_ long_ since I've heard from you! How are you?"

"Nice to see you too, imouto," Ty joked. "I'm fine. What about you? Any people mistaking this for a witch hut again?"

The younger brunette shrugged. "My fault for building this place in a swamp, I guess. Once I showed them I didn't have any brewing whatsits or potions, they were really nice about it, and even gave me some stuff." She threw him a pork chop.

Ty munched on it gratefully. "You're still as awesome at cooking as the last time I saw you, imouto."

"Don't be silly. I told you before, I just know some people," the girl waved an arm vaguely. "And please stop calling me that. I'm not that little anymore."

"Okay, imouto."

He ducked instinctively, dodging her light punch.

"Don't do dis," she said irritably. "I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, but I find 'imouto' cuter," Ty smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Aw, come on! It takes me ages to do my hair!" complained the girl.

He shrugged. "It looks better that way."

"_Sure_ it does," she groaned. "Anyway, why'd you run here like your life depended on it?"

_'Don't bother, Ty. He doesn't want you here anymore,' he snarled._

"Am I not allowed to miss my sister every now and then?"

She chuckled. "Something tells me you don't miss me, but you miss calling me 'imouto'."

"_Well..._" Ty grinned. "Maybe?"

"What will I do with you?" his sister mock-facepalmed, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked instantly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "To get you more food, seeing as you ate that pork chop in half a second."

"You're the best sister _ever_, Izzy."

"I know." Izzy opened a chest and took out some apples. "Here you go," she said, handing him two.

"Apples?" Ty whined.

"Try them," Izzy replied knowingly.

Reluctantly, Ty took a bite out of an apple. It was much sweeter than a regular apple, and was a lot better than he expected. "This is... actually not that bad."

"Always listen to Izzy when it comes to food," his sister smirked.

Ty laughed, taking another bite. "It's almost as if I was never gone."

* * *

Celestia: K, so who wants me to have a Part 2 of this?

Discord: Oh god no.

Celestia: I'll take that as a yes from you, but I was asking the readers. Reviuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu plsssssssssss!


End file.
